Jack Castle
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = 1912 |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * * (Formerly) *Twelve |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |oneshot = |tv series = *''Agent Carter'' *''Twelve'' |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Michael Adamthwaite |voice actor = |status = Unknown }}Jack Castle, also known as the famous Fiery Mask, was a superhero who was a member of the Twelve. Biography Origin Born in the year 1912, Jack Castle grew up to become a doctor worked frequently with the police. One night as he was driving home from work when he came across a burning car. Getting out to see if anyone needed help he found the a couple of dead bodies of high profile crime bosses from the area. The only man alive was shot in the stomach and needed immediate medical attention. Jack took the man back to his home and did what he could, but the man still needed to be brought to a hospital. The man confided in Jack, showing him that he had mystical flame powers, and when near death he was to pass the power along to somebody else or they would be lost forever. He offered them to Jack if he was going to die, but Jack suggested he'd call an ambulance first. Refusing to let that man die, Jack did as much to help him, but couldn't. He quickly ran over to a telephone and managed to call in an ambulance. He went back to the man to inform him the good news, but he saw that the man was dying. He told him it was too late and that the power was going to given to him. Castle continued to refuse, but the man saw so much courage in him and saw that he will one day become a hero to the world. After the man died, he managed to passed his powers over to Jack, and soon died. Jack developed the costumed identity of "Fiery Mask", but felt guilty for failing to help the man he tried to save, as he never wanted this power at all. Working with the SSR At some point after the war ended, Jack Castle returned to New York to reunite with his family. Chief Mark Mason saw great potential in him and recruited Castle to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Leviathan Campaign Tracking Doctor Sendach When word was reached of a mad doctor Simon Sendach, who was obsessed with replacing human organs with artificial ones, Castle was assigned by the SSR to track him down. He was successful in finding his hideout and managed to use his powers to prevent him from escaping. Eventually, Castle took Doctor Sendach into custody and had him interrogated with the assistance of Peggy Carter, who was able to reveal that he was named in the list as a member of the Leviathan. Even though Sendach refused to talk in giving up information in the Leviathan's plan, Castle promised that he will provide him a comfortable cell in prison. After leaving the room, Castle thanked Carter for assisting in the interrogation and truly admired her skills, however, he feared that the Leviathan will probably track Doctor Sendach down and kill him to prevent him from talking. He was later called in by Chief Earl Everett and Agent Victor Jay to come in Everett's office. Unaware that Carter was eavsdropping, Castle explained that Doctor Sendach should be useful in exposing Leviathan. Powers and Abilities Powers Fiery Mask has the powers of super strength, super breath, could leap miles in a single bound. His body gives off intense heat which he can use to erect a heat forcefield and he can transmit his protective powers via his touch, granting his forcefield to someone else. He also has the ability to detect and track Fluorescent Salt using his electrically charged eyes. He can also produce a kind of electroplasmic flame at will. Relationships Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Jason Sitwell **Leet Brannis *Twelve **Claire Voyant / Madame Claire **Earl Everett / Mastermind Excello **Victor Jay / Mister E **Dennis Burton / Laughing Mask **Roy Chambers / Blue Blade **Daniel Rose / Rockman **Jeff Jordan / Captain Wonder **Nelson Kohler / Witness **Curt Cowan / Dynamic Man **Van Engen / Phantom Reporter **Richard Gardner / Operative Number 3 *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Peggy Carter *Joyce Lovely Enemies *Leviathan **Bran Carter **Simon Sendach *Hymie Pazetto External Links * Category:Americans Category:Doctors Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents Category:Twelve Members